Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City
Not to be confused with Liberty City Stories. '' '''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City', (also known as GTA IV Episodes, Episodic Content or Downloadable Content) are expansion packs and a game pack of two games that are downloadable content (or DLC) for Grand Theft Auto IV that add extra missions, areas, weapons, characters, and more to the original game, as well as a new storyline that interweaves with the main GTA IV one. Currently, both episodes are available for the Xbox 360 version of the game, along with the PlayStation 3 and PC ports which were released a year later. If downloaded online, each episode requires the original GTA IV game disc in order to be played, but doesn't require the disc if the Episodes from Liberty City game disc is used instead. List of episodic content Overview Both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony were also released together on a single boxed game disc called Episodes From Liberty City, on October 29, 2009. Unlike the individual episodes, Episodes From Liberty City doesn't require the original GTA IV game. The disc includes three new radio stations exclusive to the double-pack version to compensate for some music not carried over from GTA IV. The single-episode DLCs do not contain exclusive music, but the original music is been carried over. Players who do not have GTA IV installed on their console will find that some phone conversation dialog in Episodes From Liberty City is missing. If you were to download any episode online and save a game using TLAD or TBOGT in the original GTA IV, and then later use the Episodes from Liberty City game disc, the saved games will still be available, however, the GTA IV saved games will not be, requiring to start a new game. Nevertheless, you can still reload your last saved GTA IV and play it as usual. Episodes from Liberty City also introduces three aforementioned exclusive radio stations; Vice City FM, Self-Actualization FM and RamJam FM. The additional tracks from the episodic content, for the existing radio stations, are also included. However, the original playlists from GTA IV have been omitted. Vice City FM replaces The Vibe 98.8, Self-Actualization FM replaces The Journey, and RamJam FM replaces Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 and Tuff Gong Radio. Release Reception Episodes from Liberty City received critical acclaim. IGN awarded the pack with a 9.2/10, praising the DLCs' gameplay and features, but criticizing the short storylines. 1Up gave the PS3 version a score of -A. GameSpot gave the PC version an 8.5/10, while both PS3 and Xbox versions received 9/10 from the site. Versions PC & PS3 release On January 29, 2010, Rockstar officially announced that both expansion episodes would be released for the PlayStation 3 and the PC on March 30th. However, due to having problems with Sony Europe with the Liberty City radio, television, and Internet content, the episodes had been delayed until April 13th in North America and April 16th in Europe. Like the previous release on Xbox 360, each episode was been made individually available online at the PlayStation Store and at Games for Windows - LIVE Marketplace, as well as together on disc. Rockstar Games Collection Episodes from Liberty City is also part of the Rockstar Games Collection Edition 1 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Controversy Legal Action in Brazil On October 18th, 2010, the 3rd Civil Court of Barueri, in São Paulo State, in Brazil, has decided that the game "Episodes From Liberty City" violates the Brazilian law concerning copy rights by using a song called "Bota o dedinho pro alto", from the Brazilian composer Hamilton da Silva Lourenço in the game without his permission. In the decision the court ordered that all copies of the game for Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and PC should be recalled from stores. The decision also states that if the game is not recalled in 48 hours Rockstar Games should be billed in R$ 5,000.00 (approximately USD 3,125.00) per day. According to the claimant lawyer this decision should be fulfilled in the US too because it's where Rockstar is located. Rockstar can still appeal to the State Court of São Paulo and other superior courts although the decision is to be taken immediate action. Crossovers * Throughout the game, radio stations have news reports about The Lost and The Angels of Death. * Elizabeta Torres and Ray Boccino give missions to Niko and Johnny. * Ray Bulgarin gives missions to Luis and attempts to kill Niko twice, but fails. * In Mori's missions, Brucie Kibbutz interacts with Luis during each mission. * In Tony's missions, Roman Bellic is seen entering Maisonette 9 during some missions. * In the mission Clean and Serene, Niko makes a cameo appearance cursing at a pedestrian in Serbian. * In the mission No Love Lost, Jason Michaels is killed by Niko Bellic. * In the mission Blow Your Cover, Niko and Johnny escape from the LCPD. * In the mission Three Leaf Clover, Luis is on the floor during the robbery. * In the mission I Luv LC, Niko, Johnny, Packie, Michael, and Derrick almost hit Luis. * In the mission Chinese Takeout, Billy Grey sets up an ambush for Johnny and Jim, but they escape. * In the mission Roman's Holiday, Johnny kidnaps Roman on Dimitri's orders and Niko rescues him. * In the mission Diamonds in the Rough, Johnny ambushes Luis and kills Evan Moss to steal the diamonds. * In the mission Taking in the Trash, Ashley Butler interacts with Niko Bellic. * In the mission Museum Piece, Niko and Johnny meet again and are ambushed by Luis. * In the mission No Way on the Subway, Niko kills Jim Fitzgerald on orders of Ray Boccino. * In the mission I'll Take Her, Niko kidnaps Gracie on Gerald McReary's orders. * In the mission Ladies' Night, Luis and Tony follow Packie McReary to Gracie's location. * In the mission Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, Niko and Luis trade each other with the diamonds and Gracie. * In the mission Pest Control, Niko kills Ray Boccino on Jimmy Pegorino's orders. * In the mission Departure Time, Luis kills Ray Bulgarin in the airplane. Trivia *The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony have removed features which were present in Grand Theft Auto IV, such as the ability to buy clothing from the various shops. Girlfriends in GTA IV is also a feature that has been partially taken away.Although there are women in the clubs present in The Ballad of Gay Tony, they are unable to be dated and will only have sex with Luis Lopez. These features were possibly removed so that new features like clubs, new radio stations, TV shows, and the new Vehicles and Weapons could be placed in the game. *Vigilante and Most Wanted missions cannot be enabled, if the player tries to use the Police Computer, a network error will appear. However, the player can, use computers to call for cops. *''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'', Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V are the only games in the series where the entire map is accessible from the beginning of the game. Videos Grand Theft Auto Episodes from Liberty City PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Death From Above|Death From Above Grand Theft Auto Episodes from Liberty City PlayStation 3 Gameplay - Dance Like You Mean It|Dance Like You Mean It Grand Theft Auto Episodes from Liberty City PlayStation 3 Trailer - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer See more videos es:Downloadable Content Category:Games Category:Grand Theft Auto